Flexible articles like, for example, single use diapers are often packed either in cardboard boxes or in flexible bags made of plastic film. However, cardboard is heavy, taking up more space than plastic and has less flexibility for storing since it is rigid, and in use continues to take up the same amount of space, even when nearly empty. Cardboard has the advantage of being biodegradable or recyclable since paper recycling facilities are already in place. Plastic bags, which are lighter and allow more flexibility, are not biodegradable and currently recycling facilities are in very limited use.
In order to decrease the quantity of packaging material needed for packing flexible articles, they are being compressed before packing. Compressing the flexible articles has led to a reduction in the amount of empty packing material to dispose and has reduced costs. Commonly assigned EPO Patent Application 89201611.4 discloses one such flexible bag containing compressed flexible articles.
Commonly assigned British Patent Application 8923835.6 discloses another flexible bag filled with compressed flexible articles. This application discloses a package made of paper, a material that is easily biodegradable and for which recycling facilities are currently in place. However, experience has demonstrated that the opening system disclosed in British Patent Application 8923835.6 requires high initial removal forces, thereby impeding easy removal of the first few compressed flexible articles from the paper package.